Wonderbolts/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 S1E1 Wonderbolts poster.png|The poster of the Wonderbolts. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts, standing proudly. Rainbow's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash having a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master. Rainbow-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png|Accepted as a new member. Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png|Up there in formation like a pro. The Wonderbolts S01E03.png|Huh? What's she doing? The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Flyby close to the stands. Sonic Rainboom Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png|The Wonderbolts first debut. The Wonderbolts S01E16.png|Smoke trail... The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png|...and a brilliant finish. The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png|And now to relax and judge the upcoming talent. The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png|Uh oh! The Wonderbolts try to save Rarity S1E16.png Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png|We'll save you! Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png Soarin is hit S1E16.png Rarity kicks Spitfire S01E16.png Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png|...no we won't. Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png|Rainbow to the rescue! Rainbow Dash to the rescue S1E16.png Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png|Awesome save! Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png|Ai! Rainbow Dash "Woah!" S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and the Wonderbolts to the Arena.png|I wonder how Rainbow can carry so many ponies at once. A wonderbolt poking Rainbow's shoulder S1E16.png|Who`s that? The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png|A Dream comes true. Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png|Choked up with overwhelming euphoria. Rainbow Dash flies off with Soarin' and another Wonderbolt S1E16.png|Off to spend the day with her idols. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolt Dash S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash dreams about flying with the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash Wonderbolts Grand Galloping Gala imagination S1E26.png The Wonderbolts fly over Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section s1e26.png|The VIP section at the Grand Galloping Gala in The Best Night Ever. Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png|Spitfire and Soarin talking. Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png|Spitfire comments on Soarin's eating habits. Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png|"My pie!" Rainbow Dash saves pie s1e26.png|Dash saves Soarin's pie. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Spitfire S01E26.png|A good closeup. Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png|Nice to see you again, Dash. Soarin' eating pie s1e26.png Spitfire asks Rainbow to Hang out S1E26.png|Rainbow has a chance to hang out with the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash about to enter the Vip area S1E26.png|Rainbow agrees. The Wonderbolts S01E26.png|Unfortunately, the Canterlot Gala attendees have other plans. Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png|So close to her idols, and yet so far away from actually being able to talk to them. Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png|Exasperated from being unable to finish and not getting an answer. Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png|Kinda makes you wonder if the Wonderbolts ever get any off-time for themselves. Spitfire talking to a pony S1E26.png|Rainbow Dash watches Spitfire talk. The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png|Busy night, eh Spitfire? Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png|Another save by Dash. The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png|Who gets snubbed by attention stealing ponies... again. Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Just too busy to socialize with Dash. Surprised crowd S1E26.png|Huh? Where'd she go? Season two Sweet and Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png|Wonderbolts at the Starting Line. Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png|Finish: Fleetfoot places 1st. Soarin finishing race S2E9.png|Soarin comes in 3rd Place. Secret of my Excess Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png|It's the Wonderbolts! Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png|Surprise (in the middle): I'm an ANGEL!!! Wonderbolts to the Rescue S2E10.PNG|Wonderbolts to the rescue. Wonderbolts Dive S2E10.PNG|Commencing attack. Shear Attack S2E10.PNG|Their only successful contribution. Attack Formation S2E10.PNG|Attack Formation of Awesomeness. Wonderbolts flying into Spike's water tower S2E10.png|''IT'S A TRAP!'' S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png|Got ya! Mission Failed S2E10.PNG|Awww... they look so cute huddled up like that! Wonderbolts Away S2E10.PNG|And here they look cute, too. Hurricane Fluttershy Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png|Nice poster. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|Spitfire arrives. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png|Systems are a-go! S2E22 Crazy anemometer.png|Spitfire admiring the anemometer. Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike and Twilight looking at the gauge nervously S2E22.png S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Holy macaroni. I gotta see that again in slow-mo with my goggles off. Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|Dashie (thinking): Are you talking to me? You're talking to ME?!?! Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.PNG|Nice job, Dash. S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png|It's like 'hint hint nudge nudge' Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Winger Sisters Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.PNG The day is successful S2E22.png|Back to Ponyville. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png|The cutest couple. Season three Wonderbolts Academy The Wonderbolt Academy S3E07.png|The Wonderbolt Academy. Rainbow flying through the Academy S3E07.png|I'm finally gonna be a Wonderbolt! Pegasi about to fly S3E07.png|Oh yeah, there's still the matter of the training... Pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow looks up S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash in awe. Pegasi flying through a cloud ring S3E07.png Pegasi walking step by step in unison S3E07.png|Left, right, left, right! Pegasi doing push ups S3E07.png Pegasus doing a pull up S3E07.png Midnight Strike flying through rings S3E07.png Rainbow sees Lightning Strike flying past her S3E07.png Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Spitfire walking S3E07.png|Atteeeeeeeeeen-shun! Spitfire 'Betcha'll think you're Wonderbolt material' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Think you got what it takes to be an elite flyer' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Let me be the first to tell you' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire walking past the pegasi S3E07.png Spitfire looks at Cloudchaser S3E07.png Cloudchaser 'No, ma'am' S3E07.png|How could she act like that to Cloudchaser? >:P Spitfire being assertive S3E7.png|She looks serious... Spitfire looks at Snowflake S3E07.png|*ruffle fluffle* Snowflake subject to intimidation S3E7.png|He seems scared. Spitfire 'Ya think you're hot stuff' S3E07.png Snowflake moves down S3E07.png Spitfire talking at Rainbow's face S3E07.png Spitfire 'You'll probably quit after the first day!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash 'I'd never quit' S3E07.png|"No ma'am! I never quit, ma'am!" Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.PNG Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Try me, Me'am." Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|"What was that?" Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Let me show you, what I've got me'am." Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png|Why so serious? Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'NOW!' S3E07.png Spitfire blows her whistle S3E07.png|Gimme 500 laps! Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Cloudchaser flying 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Spitfire 'Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine!' S3E07.png Rainbow 'One more lap to go!' S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Spitfire 'Five hundred!' S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Spitfire 'A Wonderbolt must be able to recover quickly' S3E7.png Unknown pony pulling off cover S3E7.png The Dizzitron S3E7.png|Makes you feel dizzy Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire shows the ponies the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire 'Once you have recovered' S3E7.png Spitfire 'You must come in for a smooth landing' S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Pink pegasus looking past Spitfire S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron S3E7.png Pink pegasus view of Dizzitron blurred S3E7.png|This is making me sick...Gotta...sit...down... Pink Pegasus gulping S3E07.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png|Get up there NOW! Pink Pegasus inserts herself to the Dizzitron S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Go!' S3E07.png Stallion pulls the lever S3E07.png Stallion pushes the lever S3E07.png A pony about to be launched of the Dizzitron S3E07.png|I'm surprised none of them threw up yet Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being spinned S3E07.png Spitfire 'Release!' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being released S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning S3E07.png Pink Pegasus flying in a circular motion S3E07.png Pink Pegasus lands on the runway S3E07.png Pink Pegasus spinning on the runway S3E07.png|"Safe" landing Pink Pegasus's eyes spinning S3E07.png Spitfire 'Fifteen seconds' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Who's next' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|Poor mare being dragged back to line. Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.PNG Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3E07.PNG Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3E07.PNG| Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust flies from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning Dust heads towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Six point five seconds' S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Other pegasi feeling dizzy S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! Hope she didn't break anything. Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Rainbow hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow Dash adorable side S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'For the rest of the camp' S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Talking to RD S3E07.PNG Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|Hoof bump! Everypony checking the list S3E7.png|Everypony checking the list. Rainbow Dash asking for wingpony S3E7.png|Rainbow asking which one of these lucky gals is her wingpony. Cloudchaser near giggling S3E7.png|Cloudchaser looks like she wants to giggle. Cloudchaser check the wall S3E7.png|"You might want to check the wall." Cloudchaser giggling S3E7.png|Giggle. Giggle. Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png|Talk about a rough excuse me. Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png|Total disbelief. Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png|This isn't what Rainbow wanted. Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Rainbow Dash and her new wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Putting on a forced smile. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png|Why! Wonderbolt sheet on desk S3E7.png Wonderbolt sheet with horseshoe mark S3E7.png Spitfire working at her desk S3E7.png Rainbow enters the office S3E7.png Rainbow 'Permission to enter ma'am' S3E7.png Spitfire 'What is it Rainbow Dash?' S3E7.png Rainbow looking fed up S3E7.png Rainbow 'I had the best time on the Dizzitron' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Only six seconds!' S3E7.png|That horseshoe on the bottom of her hoof like that just...doesn't seem right. Spitfire 'And?' S3E7.png Rainbow cute expression S3E7.png Rainbow 'You made me a wing pony!' S3E7.png Spitfire taking off shades S3E7.png Spitfire folding shades S3E7.png Spitfire getting down to business S3E7.png Spitfire explaining the pairing to Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you think you'll not be an unstoppable team?' S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean no ma'am!' S3E7.png Rainbow 'I mean...' S3E7.png Rainbow head down eyes closed S3E7.png Rainbow 'We'll be an unstoppable team' S3E7.png Rainbow slight head lowering S3E7.png Rainbow 'I think I should be lead pony' S3E7.png Spitfire focusing on Rainbow S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think' S3E7.png Spitfire 'And I think Lightning Dust likes to push herself' S3E7.png Spitfire 'A little harder than you do' S3E7.png|OK it's been two seconds. Get out. Rainbow acknowledging Spitfire S3E7.png Rainbow sad ear drop S3E7.png Spitfire banging desk S3E7.png Rainbow taking in the news S3E7.png Rainbow 'Yes ma'am...' S3E7.png Spitfire 'Good' S3E7.png Spitfire putting shades back on S3E7.png Rainbow still sad S3E7.png Rainbow looking at white pegasus to the left S3E7.png Rainbow about to turn around S3E7.png Rainbow exiting Spitfire's office S3E7.png The new trainer S3E7.png|The new trainer. Red team flag S3E07.PNG|"Red" A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png|"And blue" S3E07 teams say wahoo.png|I think Slabchunks is up to something here... Two Cadets listening to Spitfire explain on the flag hunt S3E7.png Two Cadets mingling to each other on the flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire yelling at a stallion S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png S3E07 Cloudchaser nervous pairing.png S3E07 Thunderlane directing.png S3E07 Rainbow Dash worried about dive.png S3E07 found the first flag.png|Spitfire is rubbish at health and safety! S3E7_Rainbow_Dash_wincing.png View of the obstacle course S3E7.png|The Obstacle Course Spitfire getting blasted by a flugelhorn S3E7.png|Too loud for Spitfire Spitfire stopping the flugelhorn S3E7.png|Not too loud for Spitfire anymore Spitfire getting mad at the cadets S3E7.png|Mad Spitfire is mad Facing the obstacle course S3E7.PNG Second obstacle S3E7.PNG Weather being made from the machine S3E7.png The machines making clouds S3E7.png Kicking the clouds S3E7.png The machines shooting clouds out for the test S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Lightning winking at Rainbow S3E07_-_Spitfire_Cutiemark.PNG Spitfire pointing at the course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Blowing into the whistle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser starting the obstacle course S3E7.png Next pair taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Cloudchaser about to go through the ring S3E7.png Going through the first obstacle S3E7.PNG Snowflake going past the ring S3E7.png Next pair approaching first obstacle S3E7.png Snowflake and Cloudchaser passing first obstacle S3E7.png Pesky pegasus next to cloud machine S3E7.png Pesky pegasus filling machine S3E7.png Machine producing cloud S3E7.png Cloudchaser and Snowflake about to hit cloud S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Rainbow sees Cloudchaser and Yeah Pegasus crash into a cloud. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Lightning Dust doesn't seem to care. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Talk about an unsubtle expression. Second obstacle S3E7.PNG Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds like a pro. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Brakes! Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Not very pleased. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"I can't get around them!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|"Doesn't matter!" Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|"We can still fly completely in sync and blow Spitfire's mind." Two pegasi going thorugh the cloud ring S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png The two pegasi about to go through the rainclouds S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png S3E07_-_Rough_Turbulence.png The two pegasi being hindered by the winds S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|Hearing more of Lightning's woes. Rainbow Dash the light S3E7.png|Look at the light! S3E07_-_Final_Segment_Approaching.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" S3E07_-_Mid-Air_Incursion.png S3E7_6_pegasus_pile-up.png|A 6 Pegasus pile-up. Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png S3E07_-_Thatch_Weaving.png S3E07_-_Final_Approach.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag to slow their descent. S3E07_-_Landing_Finish.png|Flare! Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|Ok we're here. Spitfire 'Not bad!' S3E07.png|"Not bad!" Spitfire record time too S3E7.png|"And in record time, too!" Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png|A proud grin. The other pegasi in the clouds S3E07.png S3E07_-_Stranded_Cadets.png S3E7 Spitfire checking on the other teams.png Spitfire 'I'd better go help sort them out' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|A little guilt in Rainbow Dash. Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png S3E07_-_You're_Dismissed_to_the_Mess_Hall.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png S3E07_-_Animation_Error_RD_Upper_Mane.png Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png S3E07_-_RD_Salutes_Spitfire.png Rainbow Dash looking over shoulder S3E7.png|Looking over shoulder. Rainbow feeling guilt S3E07.png Rainbow Dash removing gogglesS3E7.png|Rainbow Dash removing her goggles. Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Rainbow hears Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow feeling wrong S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah, I-I guess you're right' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png Rainbow looks behind her S3E07.png Rainbow walking away S3E07.png S3E07_-_Standing_By.PNG S3E07_-_Begin_Test_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scramble.PNG S3E07_-_Lift_Off.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up.PNG S3E07_-_Split_Up_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_1.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_2.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_3.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_4.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_5.PNG S3E07_-_Scorekeeping.PNG S3E07_-_YEAHHHHH.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_6.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_7.PNG S3E07_-_Bustin_8.PNG S3E07_-_Got_an_Idea.PNG S3E07_-_What_You_Say.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Thinking.PNG S3E07_-_Imminent_Disaster_Unfolding.png S3E07_-_Shocked_Cadets.png S3E07_-_Dash_to_the_Rescue.png S3E07_-_RD_Tunnel_Dive.png S3E07_-_RD_Intercept_Course.png S3E07_-_RD_Cloud_Compacting_1.png S3E07_-_RD_Cloud_Compacting_2.png S3E07_-_Don't_Forget_the_Package.png Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Aww... S3E07_-_Fluttershy_and_Chaser_meet_again.PNG S3E07_-_Oh_I_Forgot.PNG S3E07_-_Great_Save_There.PNG S3E07_-_Touching_Down.PNG S3E07_-_Thanks_for_Saving_Us.PNG S3E07_-_Is_Everypony_Ok.PNG S3E07_-_Safe_and_Reunited.PNG S3E07_-_Is_that_Pinkie.PNG S3E07_-_You_Remember_Me.PNG S3E07_-_Pinkie_Bear_Hug.PNG|It's not just Rainbow Dash's voice that cracks, her spine does too. At least when Pinkie's around. S3E07_-_How_could_I_ever_forget_you.PNG S3E07_-_We_just_wanted_to_make_a_Delivery.PNG S3E07_-_Awesome_Performance_there_RD.PNG S3E07_-_Disapproval_of_Lightning_Dust.PNG S3E07_-_You_put_my_friends_in_danger_you_Nitwit.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_says_'Big_Deal'.PNG S3E07_-_At_least_the_clouds_are_all_gone.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_thinks_that_everything_is_alright.PNG S3E07_-_Appalled_Cadets.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_gets_Zero_Approval.PNG S3E07_-_We_did_great_out_there_right.PNG S3E07_-_RD_is_NOT_COOL_with_you.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_1.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_2.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_3.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_4.PNG S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_the_wiseacre.png S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_1.png S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_2.png S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_1.png S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_2.png S3E07_-_RD_Disappointed.png S3E07_-_Entering_Office.PNG S3E07_-_Office_Interior.PNG S3E07_-_Contemplation.PNG S3E07_-_Spitfire_Your_Point.PNG S3E07_-_Badge_Turn-in.PNG S3E07_-_I_Quit.PNG|"I quit!" S3E07_-_Spitfire_Surprised.PNG|*GASP* S3E07_-_Walk_Out.PNG|Hmph. S3E07_-_Cold_Realization.PNG|Wait what did I just do?! Rainbow Dash no going back S3E7.png Rarity was your dream S3E7.png Rainbow Dash not anymore S3E7.png Twilight sorry Rainbow Dash S3E7.png S3E07_-_A_Sad_Ending_for_RD.png S3E07_-_Hold_it_right_there.png S3E7_Applejack,_Rainbow_Dash,_and_Twilight_Sparkle_are_not_amused.png S3E07_-_I_didn't_excuse_you_to_leave.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_1.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_2.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_3.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_4.png Rainbow Dash being pointed at S3E7.png S3E07_-_Spitfire_Speech_5.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_1.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_2.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|...and as for you! Spitfire Final Scene 2.png|I demote you for carelessness! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|At least Spitfire didn't rip your skin off along with the badge, Lightning Dust. Tornado Bolt waves goodbye S3E7.png S3E07_-_What_Now_for_Lightning_Dust.png Rainbow Dash blank expression S3E7.png S3E07_-_Promoted.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Lead_Pony.PNG Rainbow Dash sudden absorption S3E7.png S3E07_-_RD_Ecstatic_Reaction.png S3E07_-_Issue_Resolved.png|Facehoof. Spitfire "Give me Twenty" S3E07.png S3E07_-_New_Orders_Acknowledged.png|''Yes, ma'am!'' S3E07_-_A_New_Beginning_as_Cadet_Leader.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|Aces High S3E07_-_Into_the_Wild_Blue_Yonder.png Pinkie Pie throws the care package into the air S3E7.png S3E07_-_You_didn't_get_to_open_this.png Merchandise MinatureCollectionWonderbolt.jpg Misty Fly Figurine.jpg Misty Fly collector card.jpg Comic issue 9 Comics World cover.jpg Category:Character gallery pages